


First Adventure

by Adachi_Torhu (orphan_account)



Series: First party [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Adachi_Torhu
Series: First party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578838
Kudos: 3





	First Adventure

“I bet nothing interesting is gonna happen today. Nothing interesting ever happens around this place.” The young tiefling says getting out of bed. Little did he know today would change his life forever. “Young master Cain, your mother and father have requested an audience with you in the dining hall. Wash and get dressed breakfast will be ready soon, what would you like for your birthday breakfast.” A butler comes into my room informing me. I walk over to the window looking out at our cattle and point to one cows that I had been playing with the day before. “Sire that is Sarah, isn't she your favorite.” The butler says shocked. “Isn't that the plan feed me my best friend. I realize i am a predator, and I must feed on my lessers. It's nothing personal. If anything its a kindness. If shes gonna go I’d also like to be the one to take her to the slaughter. Garen, tell mom and dad I'll be awhile. I’m going to say my goodbyes, also don't tell them about my choice of breakfast cattle. I want to be the one to break the news to them.” I say shutting my blinds. “Very well young master I shall inform the head master and mistress that you will be a while.” He says leaving and shutting the door behind him. Then go into my bathroom to shower. I come out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. And drying my raven hair with a towel in my right hand. “Young master Cain, I have laid out your clothes for the day” The young beautiful maid said bowing at the waist. I blushed shyly being half naked, thank Asmodeus for my crimson skin hiding that fact. “Th-Thank you Kaitlyn, now please leave while I change.” I say softly as she stands up straight. “Sure thing.” She says with a smile as she walks towards me and kisses me on the cheek. “I don't understand why the rest of the staff is afraid of you. I think you're just a kid and you're kinda cute, and sweet, well for a devil.” She winks as she chuckles and walks out of my room and stands just outside the door. Her uniform was a lot more revealing today. I thought maybe it was for my birthday, she was only a few years older than me. I bet my parents put her up to that. I put on the clothes that she had laid out for me. I then look in the mirror to see how it looked on me.the clothes fit me perfectly. The pants were black with a hole for my tail. The shirt is plain black button up with black pinstripes an. Lastly the jacket is a dark purple with silver stitched designs. I call Kaitlyn back into my room. She comes in smiling “Yes master” she says with a warm smile.”What's with the new uniform. Is there a special occasion. Do my parents know about it.” I say with a sigh. Her face turns a bright pink. “I-it's your birthday present, and no your parents haven't seen it. But they know my intentions with you.” She says as she walks over to me with a devious smile. She put her hand on the zipper of my pants. “They said I had to wait until your thirteenth birthday. I’ve seen how you look at me. I know you're interested so I'm gonna be your teacher. Just think of it as a lesson.” She then kisses me pushing me on the bed and climbing on top of me pinning me down. “I-I-I... “ I try to get out that i have to go to the slaughter but she puts her finger on my mouth shushing me. “That heifer can wait this is something I’ve wanted since my first day and I will not be stopped because you feel some connection to your breakfast. Like you told Garen you're a predator which means she's just meal. Garen will make sure she's not afraid.” She starts to unbutton my shirt kissing my neck. I let out a slight moan as she bites down on my neck. She runs her hand down my bare chest as she moves her hips teasing me. I can feel the blood rushing to my manhood as she smiles. She then moves down so her face is level with waist. “I heard you're a quick study. So tell me what happens next.” She says as she kissed my hips and undoing my pants. “I-I never did this with another person.” I say nervously as she takes me into her mouth. “Just have fun and don't think about it. Enjoy my body because I am definitely going to enjoy yours.” She says unbuttoning her top exposing her breast. My manhood twitches as she smiles sensing my nervousness . “Ok I’ll take control this time, don't make this a thing.” She says removing her uniform completely. I blush slightly and nod my head. She then takes me into her mouth again touching herself. I can see she is dripping. She must be really excited. I place my hands on the back of her head as she looks up at me. I never thought this moment would happen. I'd always thought she was out of my league. As I had seen her around the bars hanging out with the adventurers. I smiled devilishly and my voice drops two octaves and I say. “Gio’yx kasx!!” As I pick her up by the throat bringing her to my eye level. She looks afraid as my eyes were now a pitch black. “Take me!” he says letting out a whimper not understanding what I had said. I then take her and pin her to the bed by the neck. “I knew me being on top wouldn't last long.” She says smiling up at me. I then ran my nails down her neck making a long cut but not deep enough to be fatal. I lick the cut and I can taste her desire and anticipation for me in her blood. I then insert myself into her dripping wet slit. I then take off my shirt and jacket. She moans, “Master” as i enter her. I grip her neck tight feeling her pulse quicken. lt never felt this good when I did it alone. I can feel her slit gripping my manhood as i thrust into her and she squirms. She digs her nails into my bare back. I can feel the blood dripping down my back as she whimpers and I feel a surge of water shoot from her slit. Soaking my pelvic area as she starts to shake. I then let out a growl as I finish inside her. She smiles up at me again. “So what's my grade for my first lesson.” I ask as she lays there trembling. She then rolls her eyes. “You pass I guess. Now get off me so we can get you ready, you have a big day ahead of you.” She exclaims grabbing her uniform and going into the bathroom. I follow her into the bathroom. She cleans herself then washes my back. We then go back into the main room where she helps me back into my clothes. There is then a knock at my door. “Young master Cain your parents are ready at the table and the breakfast cattle has been prepared for consumption. I hear Garen’s voice on the other side of the door. “I’ll be down as soon as Im done getting dressed” I say putting on my shoes. I then look over to kaitlyn seeing the cut I had left on her neck. “There's bandages in the chest under the bathroom sink” She smiles back at me. “You’re such a dork, did you forget I work here.” We both laugh. I then walked over to the door and look back blowing her a kiss. “Master Cain you are a good boy…. I'm glad I got to meet you.” She says with a smile. I open the door and walk out shutting the door behind me not thinking too much about what she had said . I walk down to the breakfast table being accompanied by Garen. Garen then opens the door to the dining hall where my human mother and tiefling father sit. “Young master Cain” Garen announces as I enter. My mother sits at the table wearing a beautiful flowing black dress with our houses emblem a lion with a main of black fire embroidered on her chest. I walk over and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles and hugs me. “Good morning honey how'd you sleep.” She says lovingly. “I slept well.” I reply as I walk over to the head of the table where my father sat and I bow wearing clothes matching mine but he had a pin on his lapel of our house emblem. He nodded and motioned for me to take my seat opposite him at the table. I then take my seat at the table and the kitchen staff bring out our breakfast. Fine cuts of steak cooked well for my parents and nearly raw for me. We finish our meal and I wipe blood from my mouth. “So how did you guys like eating Sarah.” I say with a devilish smirk. My mother's face goes solemn as my father looks up from his plate dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin. He then walks over and hits me with the back of his hand. “Did you think I’d allow my staff to slaughter my prize heifer. No she will be bred and bare me many fine calves. You on the other hand are an ungrateful little shit. Not fit to eat of the finest of my livestock.” I hold the side of my face bruised with my father's hand print. “Garen take my son back to his quarters, he is to have no visitors until the ceremony.” Garen bows to my father. “As you wish master.” Garen says emotionless as he grabs me by the wrist and drags me to my room. We get to my room I ask. “Garen What is this ceremony my father mentioned?” “I’m sorry young master Cain.” Garen says with a tear forming in his eye as he spins and kicks me in the chest, sending me flying onto my bed. I then feel a deep drowsiness come over me as I fall asleep. “Just sleep young master, that will make this a lot easier. I wake five hours later to in a cell in the dungeon. Garen is standing out the cell. “What's going on Garen? Why am I in the dungeons?” I say in a rege. “Lord Silas deemed you be set here until your ceremony. You have great pain but also great power in store for you.” Garen says solemnly “Great power?” I say puzzled. I then hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I then see my father walking down the corridor to my cell. Garen bows as my father makes it to the cell. “I see the boy has awoken” My father says emotionlessly. “What is going on, What is the ceremony you mentioned earlier, and why am I in a cell?” I say with youthful rage. My father scowls at me. “Ungrateful brat.” He says as he shoots a blast of energy into my chest. “Didn't I teach you not to speak unless spoken to” He spoke nearly growling. I fall to my knees from the pain. “Garen, has he been prepared for the ceremony.” Garen then rises and looks my dad in the eyes. “Yes he has lord Silas.” Garen says emotionlessly. My father then opens the cell and walks away. “Follow me boy your fate lies within the lowest basement of this manor. I rise to my feet with rage in my eyes. I then charge my father punching and kicking him. He looks unphased as he turns around back handing me in the face again. I fall to the floor and he kneels over me. “I guess you're not ready to take the responsibility of being my heir.” He says looking disappointed. I then growl at him “Is that what the ceremony is for?” I say grabbing my face. He then turns and walks to the end of the hall where the stairs are and taps his foot twice. A small altar comes from the floor with a small ritual dagger on it. He takes the dagger and cuts his wrist with it. The blood drips from his wrist onto the small altar as a door appears under the stairs. I look in amazement. I had never seen this door before or even knew it was there. My father opens the door and motions me to follow him inside. I get up and follow him into the room. There is a flight of stairs going down below the dungeon. “Where do these lead?” I asked with conviction. ”All questions will be answered in time.” He says leading the way to the bottom. We make it to the bottom and there are three pedestals.The first holds a ritual dagger with our house banner inscribed on the blade. The second holds a book bound in fine leather with the house banner on the cover. The last hold a whip and collar like you would put on a pet. My father nods at me to grab one of the three. As I approach the pedestals I feel something tugging me towards the blade. I grab it and feel a sharp pain in the hand I grabbed it with. The blade then disappeared as the three pedestals lowered into the floor. My dad smiles, this was the first time I had seen him show any emotion other than malice. “I was almost certain you would take the book, but then again you are my son.” He says with a chuckle as an identical blade forms in his hand. He then motions me to an odd looking door with skulls inlaid into it. ”This is as far as I can go with you, you will know what to do when it is time” He says walking over and hugging me after vanishing the blade. I walk over to the door slightly afraid of what could be instore for me. As I get to the door it opens into a dark room. I walk in and the door shuts behind me with a loud thud.


End file.
